vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Panther
|-|Base= |-|Suit= Summary The Pink Panther is a mischievous character who often gets in trouble with others, whether by his own fault or others. Typically he handles any trouble with a relaxed chill attitude, and he often manipulates the entire situation itself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, at least 4-C with his pencil | At least High 5-A Name: Pink Panther Origin: The Pink Panther Gender: Male Age: Unknown but has shown to exist as far back as prehistoric times Classification: Panther Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force (Can defy physics in almost any means; Has changed the scene of the show), Mastered in several types of melee and Range weapons, Knows several forms of combat, Hammer Space, Camouflage (Can completely blend into anything pink), Vehicular Mastery (Has quickly adapted to vehicals he has been forced into using), Immortality (Type 3), Stealth Mastery (Is extremely quiet and stealthy to the point of being able to hide right in front of people or inside the very clothes they are wearing without them noticing, and can hide behind basically any object), Plant Manipulation (His paint caused trees and bushes to suddenly grow), Immersion (Can being in or put back characters from fiction inhis series), Portal Creation (Has created entrances to several different places, his suit can create portals across the universe), Color Manipulation (Planting his paint in the ground turned the entire world, sky, and sun pink; Drinking pink punch turns him pink, bleach turns him white), Lock Manipulation (Can open anything using his own personal keyhole), limited Light Manipulation (Caused a lightbulb to go out by blowing on it like a candle), Plot Manipulation, Body Control (Can grow more limbs), Elasticity (Has been stretch and flatten down to paper thin levels), Flight with his suit, Telekinesis, or natural flight, Regeneration (Mid-High, healed after being hit with a disintegration gun), Supernatural Luck (Situations always tend to work out in his favor and keep him away from harm, even when he is utterly obvious in danger), Social Influencing (His pink panther perfume causes him to become irresistible), BFR (His magic cape has a dimension inside, which he can use to trap others, as well as through portals; The remote can bring people to a white unending dimension; His game controller can trap people in an arcade game, his hat can trap people or send them to different locations, he can trap people inside paper or comics), Transmutation (Can turn things or beings into musical notes, has changed objects' form into other objects), Pocket Reality Manipulation via his magic hat, and papers, Healing (It put a bull back together after it had been split into two), Life Manipulation (His Pink Panther Perfume caused a rug to come to life), Possession (He possessed Big Nose), Information Analysis via the narrator and his suit, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Can grab onto Ghosts, Grabbed someone's thoughts), Telekinesis, Size Manipulation (Instant shrink will shrink down whatever it's out on to be smaller than a pebble, his suit can shrink down entire planets to the sides of a pebble and grow them back to their original size), Statistics Amplification (Vitamin Pink gives sudden boosts in energy, strength, speed, stamina, and athleticism), Statistics Reduction (Anti Vitamin causes a loss in energy, strength, speed, stamina, and athleticism), Empathy Manipulation (His Vitamins and Anti Vitamins can cause high Determination or sudden heavy depression so strong it causes said person to lose the ability to do even simple things like open doors), Mind Manipulation, Can see what people are thinking, Disease Manipulation (Anti Vitamins caused a thief to become near immediately sick), Teleportation (Has shown the ability to appear out of nowhere, he teleported Big Nose outside of a building), Dimensional Travel (Could travel across several different games by running off screen or jumping out of the screen itself), Self-Sustenance (Type 2, Survived months without food), Creation (The remote can create things out of nothing, Water Manipulation (The remote is able to create and manipulate water), Existence Erasure via The Pencil, Technological Manipulation (His remote can control all forms of technology), Time Manipulation (His remote can manipulate time), Duplication via his duplication machine, Reality Warping (In the white dimension, the remote can control and create seemingly anything, his pencil can manipulate, erase, or redraw anything), Magic, Age Manipulation (Turned The giant green monster into a baby with his pencil), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Had electricity running through his body and was unaffected), Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Survived a shot of poison gas), Heat Manipulation (Survived being next to the sun), Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Can damage Big Nose who survived an explosion that sent him to the moon and survived an ice explosion seen from space. Had the planet grow from pebble size to normal right in front of his face and survived mostly uninjured), higher with Vitamin Pink (Powers up all stats), at least Star level with his pencil (Created at least a star, desert, city, and ocean) | At least Dwarf Star level (Immensely stronger than his base, His rocket boosts alone shattered a massive meteors), Can bypass durability via Size Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Age Manipulation, and Existence Erasure Speed: Massively FTL (Blitzed Big Nose many times, who has reacted to a beam of light from behind, and reacted to a frisbee which made several hundred loops around the earth in seconds before shooting off into far reaches of space, dodged several lightspeed lasers. Reacted to a light shot at him from a controller, can pilot ships and a suit that can cross the Solar System and Universe in short periods), Relativistic+ with his bike (His bike drove fast enough it shot into space and back in a few seconds), Massively FTL with golden sneakers (Made several loops around the planet and then too the moon and back to earth in a few seconds casually, The sneakers give speed that completely blitz Pink Panther's normal reaction), higher with Vitamin Pink (Powers up all stats) | Massively FTL (Flew from Saturn to the Sun in seconds, Can cross the Solar System and Universe in short periods of time. Flew on par and reacted to The Little Man's Ship which can cross the Universe in short periods of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Much stronger than Big Nose move a Massive truck and caused it to lift off the ground by jumping up and down, and momentarily was able to overpower a shark, lifts a safe casually, lifted a massive boulder, lifted a giant chest filled with gold), higher with Vitamin Pink (Powers up all stats) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class, higher with Vitamin Pink (Powers up all stats) | At least Dwarf Star Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to his Attack Potency, survived a large amount of snow that covered a mountain being shot at him suddenly with no injury, Tougher than Big Nose's base form who survived an ice explosion seen from space and had the planet grow from pebble size to normal right in front of his face and survived mostly uninjured), Higher with Vitamin Pink (Powers up all stats) | At least Dwarf Star level (Immensely stronger than his base, survived Big Nose's ship ramming into him) Stamina: Extremely High (While he can be lazy, he has shown to be able to stay up for countless hours while working with little signs of fatigue, went months without any food; Ran around the planet and to the moon and back with little effort) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with chainsaw, several meters with guns | Interstellar Standard Equipment: Pink Paint, A Keyhole, Shotguns, Handguns, Pink Panther Perfume, Magic Cape, Vitamin Pink, Violin/Gun, Chainsaw, Instant Shrink, Golden Shoes, Motorcycle, Remote, Game Controller, Magic Hat, Paper, Comics, Pencil Optional Equipment: The Narrator, Cloning Machine Intelligence: Genius (Is always shown to be extremely tricky and manipulative, as well as knowledgeable in many areas like mechanics, construction, and the creator of many devices and medicines, and had tricked The Little Man several times over who is smart enough to create several advance technologic devices as well as aliens smart enough to build machines that can turn people onto furniture, outsmarted a scientific genius and some of the world's smartest minds, has quickly adapted and figured out how to use advanced alien technology) Weaknesses: When he starts running with his golden shoes, he has a hard time stopping without taking the shoes off themselves, which is a challenge Key: Base | Suit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Pink Panther Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Age Users Category:Gun Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Technology Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Life Users Category:Possession Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Camouflage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Plant Users Category:Portal Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Light Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size Users Category:Disease Users Category:Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Characters